Akumi Ageha
Akumi Ageha '(アゲハアクミ ''Agehaakumi lit. meaning evil beauty swallowtail) ''is the Third Seat of Gotei 13's Sixth Division and the head of the lesser noble clan, The Agehas. She has one of the most beautiful Zanpakutos in the Gotei 13. Akumi is also the member of Shinigami Women's Association (Fanon). Appearance Akumi is a woman of her late teen years, and is the an example of good health and wellbeing among her shinigami comrades.Akumi keeps herself fit and rejuvenated with a variety of exercises and diet plans that work well for her. Her fair skin illuminates her facial structure and sharp features, along with light blue eyes only accentuating the look she possesses. She has got a curvaceous figure and a noticeable bust. Her hair, which is pink, is long and is kept open, except for in battle, where she ties it up. Akumi's shikahusho is noticeably different from other shingami just like Shizuka Enyou. It is off-shoulder and is tied with with two strings to Akumi's choker. It is split down from the middle of her legs. Under this, she wears a '''short pant' ''which leaves her legs exposed from the thigh to the area where her tatoo finishes. When Akumi uses her shikai, her shikahusho changes. Personality In contrast to her name, Akumi is shy girl who will over-apologize for even the tiniest of things. She is also very mature and takes her responsibilities as a shingami very seriously. She's somewhat timid when it comes to things and people but friendly otherwise. Once she has made a friend, no matter what they think of her later she will hold them closely. Akumi has a tendency to go from being confident to scared whenever something bad happens. This is likely because she saw her mother being murdered in front of her when she was a kid. She is supposedly very popular among the shinigami men as her sister says how Akumi was always turning down boys for dates. She also has a tendency to be over-protective about her sister. Overall, she doesn't seem to hate anyone but seems to harbor a disrespect for Rangiku Matsumoto for her because of her talking about her big breasts openly. Akumi has a great love for books. It has been shown that two walls of her room are filled with books. She likes poetry the most, often trying to write it but in vain. She is also fond of drawing and painting, her ability of which is shown in a sketch of her sister that hangs above her bed. She also has a love of the lavender flower, possibly because it is the symbol of her clan. Being a lesser noble and the head of her clan, she is rich, but her wealth is lesser than that of the noble families. It has also been noted that she becomes sad whenever someone destroys trees and flowers in battles History As a young girl, Akumi was not shy and her personality was the complete opposite of what is today. She used to be very confident until the day her mother got murdered. Akumi and her sister were just reading in her room, when a group of hollows attacked the town where she lived. They completely destroyed the town, leaving nothing alive, even innocent babies. Akumi and her sister were hiding with their mother when Grand Fisher attacked. Akumi managed to get her sister to safety, but not before seeing Grand Fisher murder her mother. This was a serious trauma for Akumi, who lost her confident personality. Later, she resolved to join the Gotei 13 and finish all hollows that were there in this world. Through resolve and determination, Akumi become one of the few girls that were part of the Sixth Division and even managed to become the third seat of the Division Synopsis Powers and Abilitites High Spiritual Power : Akumi has a notable level of spiritual power for an individual of her status as a lesser noble. It has been noted that when she clashed with her lieutenant, Renji Abarai, her spiritual power seemed to be increasing in the presence of trees and flowers. Also, when Akumi gets sad, her spiritual power increases to the level of a Captain and it will not decrease until someone gets her sister, who seems to be only person who can calm her down. * '''Sadness-induced Spiritual Power: '''Because of emotional stress or injury caused by an enemy, a drastic change comes about with her spiritual energy. Her spiritual energy rushes throughout her body and it's quantity increases substantially, reaching a level that is similar to that of a captain. * '''Trees and flowers: '''It has been noted by Renji, that during Akumi's fight with him, her spiritual power increased. Later it was revealed that this was an inherent ability possesed by the Ageha Clan. '''Expert Swordmanship: '''A simple stance is taken, sword kept angular and parallel to her own body, she removes any fear and doubt,which she always has, and takes her stride into battle. She is not easily defeated nor killed because she fights for her family and her friends. Akumi is a capable swordsman, with strength reflecting that of a lieutenant-level combatant. ]] Zanpakuto Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi (草薙の剣 ''lit. meaning Grass Cutting Sword) ''is the name of Akumi's zanpakuto. She happens to be the most beautiful zanpakuto after Rukia Kuchiki's Sode no Shirayuki. During the Zanpakuto rebellion arc, she appears as a young teenage woman with light brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a flowery ''kimono. ''She always has a smile on her face. * '''Shikai: '''Released with the command; '''Elevated, Bloom in my Heart '(上昇し、私の心に咲く Jōshō shi, watashi no kokoro ni saku '') at which a red aura surrounds the blade, along which Akumi's spiritual power is released. It makes Akumi glow with a red gleam during any battle she fights. Red flower petals surround the blade. * '''Bankai: '''not yet achieved Relationships * Akumi has a crush on her Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki, but knows that he will never love her because of her being of a status lower than him and the love that is still their in his heart for his deceased wife, Hisana Kuchiki. * She is supposedly very popular among the shinigami men as her sister says how Akumi was always turning down boys for dates. * She has a friends rapport with everyone. Once she has made a friend, no matter what they think of her later she will hold them closely. * Two of her friends, the only other girls in Sixth Division, Aira Mikazuchi and Kouko Hayasaki, always pray pranks on her because of her shy personality * Only a few people; including her sister, Renji and Rukia, know about her crush Quotes * ''(To Renji, during their fight) "Renji-sama, you have to stop, please! Don't defy Captain's orders. Don't try to...to stop the execution. It will only cause you pain. And I...I don't want to cause my friend pain." * You don't abandon your friends, you bring them even closer to your heart. Because a friend will always be there, no matter what happens * (To her sister) "Listen up! You don't call yourself weak. You can become a shinigami like me, maybe even a lieutenant. Get your chin up! You are a part of the Ageha clan. You have to remain strong! Don't ever let other's voices bring you down!" Trivia * Akumi's Zanpakuto, Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi has been named after the legendary Japanese sword * She has a strange obsession with ice-cream, eating it even in winter, without falling sick. * ''(This is my first ever Wikia page I have ever created in my life, so please forgive me, if I make any mistakes!!)' __FORCETOC__ Category:6th Division